Alone
by hollyleaf1122
Summary: Moonpaw fell head over heels for Stormpaw when they were apprentices, and he loved her. But over time, their love changed. Why did Stormtail, father of Bluestar, seem so detatched? Was he just busy, or was there another cat in his life? (Adopted from KittySparkfrost) This is my first story! Tips and constructive criticism are welcome!


**Hi! Is this how you write an author's note? Sorry for my noobishness! Anyways, I'm Hollyleaf1122. I love Warriors. I'm also new to this site. I'm currently working on this story and a one shot. Um yea. That's it. Please feel free to write tips and criticism, it will really help. And thanks for taking the time to read this! Now, on with the story!**

Prologue

_He never loved me._

In her last moments, Moonflower could realize everything.

_He loved Dappletail more than me._

She could feel the medicine cat's sharp claws hitting her stomach. Every part of her body ached with weakness and exhaustion.

_This is the end._

Moonflower heard a screech and saw a flash of blue run towards her just as Hawkheart delivered a fatal blow to her neck, staining her pretty silver fur with a dark crimson.

_Goodbye, my loves. _

_Please take care of them, Stormtail._

Chapter 1

Moonpaw was chasing a mouse. "Almost got ya..." She muttered. All of the sudden, the mouse turned into her crush, Stormpaw! "Huh?" She said, confused. Suddenly, she could feel the ground shake. "Moonpaw, Moonpaw!" Moonpaw's eyes opened. "What do you want..." She said, half asleep. "Come on! Bluepetal said we can train together." Moonpaw's best friend, Sunpaw, was practically bouncing off of the walls of the den. "Oh yea!" Moonpaw said, shaking the sleepiness from her pelt as she jumped up. "Can you shut up? Some cats actually want to sleep around here." came a tired voice. "Sorry, Spiderpaw." Sunpaw meowed apologetically. "Yea, sorry." Moonpaw echoed and then bounded out of the den, Sunpaw on her tail. Bluepetal was standing by the fresh-kill pile, chatting with Weedwhisker. "And I told him, if he didn't get his scrawny little tail out of my territory, I'd rip him to shreds!" Weedwhisker said, making Bluepetal purr with amusement. "That WindClan warrior didn't know what he had coming for him!" Bluepetal said, before nodding at Moonpaw and Sunpaw. "Good morning, you two. I assume Sweetbriar told you we'd be training together today?" Moonpaw and Sunpaw nodded at the same time. "Speaking of which, may I tag along with Stormpaw? He's been bugging me all morning." Moonpaw's heart leapt at the thought of Stormpaw training with her. Since the apprentice was older, they didn't train together as much as Moonpaw wanted. Sunpaw, on the other hand, just rolled his eyes. "I don't see why not." mewed Bluepetal.

"Great! Thanks!" said Weedwhisker, before trotting away to get Stormpaw. "Why don't we meet them in the forest?" said Sunpaw, annoyed. Why does he sound so irritated? Doesn't Sunpaw want his brother to come? Moonpaw wondered. "I think we should stay and wait." said Bluepetal. "Yes Bluepetal." mumbled Sunpaw. A few minutes later, Weedwhisker came over with Stormpaw next to him. "Alright, we're ready." said Weedwhisker. "Yea, what are you waiting for? Lets go!" said Stormpaw, flexing his claws. He raced out of the camp with Moonpaw on his tail. "Wait for me!" she panted. "Stop!" snapped Weedwhisker. Both cats halted as Sunpaw, Bluepetal, and Weedwhisker padded up. "Ok, now we _walk_ to the Sandy Hollow." Together, with Stormpaw in the lead, they walked to the training area. "Alright, today we practice hunting." meowed Bluepetal. "Before you start, who can show me the hunting crouch?" asked Weedwhisker. Before Moonpaw could move a claw, Stormpaw was already in position. "Good!" purred Bluepetal. Suddenly the familiar scent of squirrel drifted over to Moonpaw's nose. A few fox-lengths away stood a plump squirrel, happily nibbling on a nut. Moonpaw froze, crept over to the squirrel, and pounced on it, snapping its neck before it could make a sound. She could hear cheering coming from her Clanmates. "Good job Moonpaw! praised Bluepetal. "Yea, the elders will love it." said Sunpaw. Weedwhisker nodded his approval. Moonpaw looked at Stormpaw, waiting for any sign of pleasure. "Nice catch." he said simply, making the silver she-cat's heart skip a beat. _He thought I did good!_ She thought. "Sunpaw, can you smell that shrew?" Weedwhisker asked. "Yes I can." The ginger tom replied. "See if you can catch it." meowed Weedwhisker. Sunpaw nodded. He disappeared behind a bush and then emerged a couple of heartbeats later, carrying a shrew. "I think ThunderClan has the best apprentices!" said Bluepetal proudly. "I know!" replied Weedwhisker. Stormpaw flicked his tail with annoyance. "I can do way better than a scrawny shrew." he growled, glaring at his brother. He stopped and smelled the air. "I smell a rabbit." Crouching low to the ground, he crept over to a shrub. He began chasing after his prey. When the rabbit stopped for a moment, Stormpaw pounced and sunk his claws into its throat, killing it. He trotted over and dropped the fresh-kill at his mentor's feet. Moonpaw walked up to him. "Great catch!" she purred. "Thanks." he said. "I think we should catch a few more pieces of prey before we leave." said Bluepetal. Everyone nodded. Soon enough they had caught two more squirrels and a blackbird.

**Sorry this was so short and had no a**llegiances. I messed them up pretty badly and now I have to redo them. I was originally going to post this yesterday, but I've been pretty busy with homework and studying. Hopefully this will be updated at least once a week. By the way, this story was adopted from KittySparkfrost. Like I said, please review! And thank you, once again, for taking the time to read this story.****


End file.
